Alagaesia's dragon
by RiseOfTheShadow
Summary: The year is 1823 and Eliot is just another boy, but when a mystical power stirs in his world he dies, his body is no longer a physical manifestation, it is supernatural. And when he is resurrected into the world where Eragon and Saphira reside things get a whole lot stranger for him and the world that he learns to call home. Currently rated T for blood and death
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of the internet! It's** **RiseOfTheShadow** **! I have been playing around with the idea of actually publishing this for some time, its only the first chapter so please stick with me and read the other chapters, remember the first isn't always best.**

 **Putting that aside this is a story where a regular boy from Earth is pulled into Eragon, as in the book not the character.**

 **The story will not stop after the first book though I'll make another fanfiction 'book' for Brisingr and so forth, hope you enjoy first chapter!**

 **(Please review, even if you just put 'good' into the review post, no time or effort required! Just support! [my job is to type all of this so you can sit back and read])**

 **This is the re-written version based off ideas from other people to hopefully make it much clearer.**

* * *

 **Chapter #1:** Into the void

[Current year: 1823]

Sara sat a few rows ahead of him, the way she moved sent butterflies throughout his body. They had been dating for a whole year now, and finally they had gone out on a real date, they laughed and talked, Eliot's mom and dad had always said it was young love, but he was not so sure.

"So where to next?" Eliot said stopping just outside a farm.

Sara giggled, sending waves of emotions through him.

"I think we have had enough fun for one night."

"Home then?"

She smiled, "I like the sound of that, it's getting late."

She gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Alright let's head home!"

The road was dark, the windows gave a false sense of security. A shadow leapt up into the nearby tree before Eliot had a chance to even turn around, Sara jumped.

A white hot blazing pain shot up his right side. The figure was hidden by a long cloak. His hands were black with bright red edging and a wicked dagger was glowing in the palm of his hand. "I have found you dragon, you are the last one on this planet to keep my full power from returning to Alagaesia!" His mouth had two silver fangs. "Scream for me."

Eliot covered himself, but instead of jumping at him the Vampire like creature jumped at Sara, "I have no idea how you managed to cross into the spirit boundary but I will send you back into your prison!"

He hissed, _perhaps_.

The voice echoed inside of his head, Eliot whipped around looking for any sort of speaker.

Sara reached her hand out and fire began gathering into her palm, it seemed to be materializing out of thin air.

She drew a few patterns in the air and the fire was drawn inside of her, "Eliot duck and cover!" She yelled over the winds that were now circling her in a vortex. She began glowing a pure white.

Turning away he felt the heat come out of her, it scorched his skin leaving sore spots. There was a momentary vacuum, they were yelling strange words over the wind, rain poured from the sky, the ground ruptured and the barn burst into flames. The next word he did hear, and quite clearly, it made his soul shake inside of him and almost break.

Raw power whipped around her, and she exploded into a shower of light. One of the strange amulets she wore with the symbol of a dragon clattered to the ground. Eliot grabbed it, his body surged with energy.

"Yesss!" The creature shouted over the wind, his eyes turned red, "Your turn."

Rage bubbled up inside of Eliot's chest, but before he could move he was thrown away, the amulet penetrated deep under his flesh, his mind was suddenly assaulted by something else, he brought his focus on a singular thought, the word that had killed the only true friend he had, he yelled it, the effect was his rage at this thing, it was something else, not human so he felt no remorse as it started thrashing around and exploded into a shower of silvery blood. _If I can't find peace then neither will you!_

The amulet burned hot in his chest, it hurt like he himself was burning up, the heat was still excruciating, flames from the burning barn washed over him. Wrapping him snugly like a blanket, and the pain lessened. He could see himself but the world around him was a void without color, figures walked around in the shadows, they would drift lazily with empty eyes. An open expanse of grass flooded out from below him, and this is where he sat for an endless amount of time, his mind was clean, wiped blank, but the medallion slowly became an extension of his body until he had fully melded with it to the point where the two entities were indistinguishable.

Many years later he still sat in the same spot, learning how to use the powers of the amulet with fire to power a form of magic called, 'the ancient language' as one ghost had said, many told him all they knew, but Eliot was not a full ghost so his ability to understand them was limited.

But many countless years later a new ghost dropped into the realm, a ghostly dragon ran up to him and the two embraced for some time before looking back upward from where he came. Their eyes locked with his the amulet embedded in his skin turned a searing white, and for the first time in almost two hundred years he actually began feeling things.

The man walked up to him, "Tell my son that I love him."

The strange figure pressed his hand to the amulet and Eliot's body shot upward.

* * *

A slight growl in his ear jolted Eragon awake. He looked over at Saphira, and found her still sleeping, but her lip trembled in what Eragon realized was a dream. As he stepped around her snoring form,. He glanced over at Murtagh, who also stirred. "Morning," he said quietly, sitting up.

"How long have you been awake?" asked Eragon in a hushed voice.

"Awhile. I'm surprised Saphira didn't wake you sooner."

They talked in soft voices for a few moments more, then looked over as the sapphire dragoness opened her eyes and stretched, yawning.

 _Have I missed anything?_ she asked. Eragon assured her that she had not, and she sat by the door, her tail twitching impatiently. The sound of the bolt on the door being drawn back caused her to rise in anticipation, but she let out a huff of annoyance when the bald man appeared in the doorway. Eragon didn't blame her.

The man was joined by Orik and a group of warriors. "You have been summoned to Ajihad, leader of the Varden. You will follow us," the cold voice said.

Eragon stood, Murtagh right beside him. "What about our horses? And can we have our weapons back?"

The bald man looked at Eragon with disdain. "Your weapons will be returned when Ajihad sees fit, not before. As for your horses, they await you in the tunnel. Come." He exited the room, followed by Orik, and Eragon and Murtagh falling in line behind. Saphira slowly padded after them, and the warriors surrounded them in a sort of precession.

Eragon and Murtagh mounted their horses and were led down the tunnel, Saphira walking along beside. They traversed the tunnel and then were treated to a spectacular sight.

A large mound, no, city rose from the ground, the time it must have taken to construct such a marvel was beyond what Eragon could imagine.

Making their way to the marble city through a cheering crowd, they eventually arrived in the hallway outside Ajihad's study. Eragon braced himself to meet the leader of the Varden. Orik and the soldiers remained outside, and only the bald man accompanied them as the large wooden doors swung open.

Entering the vast study, Eragon saw two figures standing behind and oak desk deep in discussion.

The man with the skin as dark as midnight tuned to face him. His face was impassable, "Greeting Eragon, I am Ajihad, leader of the varden."

Later Eragon left the room with a tiredness that was not physical, his brain ached from the pure content that Ajihad wanted him to learn, in addition Mut'ah was trapped in one of the studies, he was not permitted to leave. Eragon followed Ork to the dragon hold with Saphira.

She was amazed with all the cushions, there were many caves and Saphira naturally chose one with a large blue mattress. Eragon slept in a small room over, and for the first time in almost a month he slept in a real sleep.

Eragon was rudely woken by Saphira who was yelling at him, _Eragon get up!_

He jolted awake smacking his head onto the bed frame, he grunted, _I'm awake Saphira! What do you want?_ He demanded irritably.

 _I smell something._

 _You were shouting in my head for that!_ he exclaimed incredulously.

 _No, I smell another dragon._ Eragon curled up in the covers again, _Eragon!_

This time Eragon stood and began dressing, _alright, where is that smell coming from?_

 _Sent, not a smell._

 _Alright, sent._

She paused for a moment sniffing the air, _Only a few caves over._

 _Let's go see what it is._

He looked into the cave Saphira was gesturing to, rolled up in a protective ball a sphere of shiny silver laced wings and scales glinted in the morning light.

Eragon contacted Ajihad, _Umm, what is this?_ he asked sending him an image of the dragon on the mattress.

He could feel shock echo through the temporary link. Ajihad sent a mental message to the twins, Eragon groaned, those two would be trouble.

 _They're on the way here._ He told Saphira who was sniffing the sleeping dragons forum.

* * *

Eliot woke to a gentle breeze on his head. He opened his eyes, seeing a massive blue fourm in front of him, he curled back up, not inviting the object to continue shining. He began drifting off again when a bunch of voices entered the room, he sighed in annoyance and unfolded himself. His head scraped the ceiling. _That_ woke him up. _Ugh what's going on_ , he questioned in annoyance. He saw twin figures standing, blocking the light from entering his eyes, more muttering. Something actually began to grope at his mind, like a sharp dagger, it wedged itself into the corner of his mind. Trying to gain access to his memories, of which he had none, and the knowledge he did possess was hidden by mental barriers so to be invisible from the outside.

He opened fully to the contact, it flew around his mind going right by the part that held the full extent of his powers and his ability to harness energy from flame.

"The dragon has no memories." said the man in a white robe.

 _Wait what?_ Eliot looked down at his body and caught the shimmer of lizard scales. They were a fluorescent mosaic.

He looked to those around him. This body felt natural actually. Almost like his human form was too small like a tight shirt.

The man with dark olive skin frowned, "What? Dragons are not born fully grown."

He reached a tendril of thought out and into Ajihad's mind, _what is this place?_

Ajihad jumped and stumbled back a few paces, _you speak?_

He frowned, _I know how to use magic beyond your comprehension so of course I can speak!_

Ajihad turned from him, a small group of soldiers made a wall in front of him. The two men who were obviously identical chattered away with incredible speed. One of them turned back to him, "We wish you to know that we are the Varden, you are in the mountain city, we welcome you as friend as you have no memories that suggest that you are of the empire so if you truly wish to be a friend we shall welcome you as an equal."

Eliot frowned, the man was hiding something, the amulet could sense that and in turn so could he. _Are you of the empire?_

They shook their heads, "No good friend we are not."

The amulet didn't react and that was strange but overall he was happy that the amulet didn't flare up and hint at what he knew.

 _What do you ask of me to become one of your group._

* * *

Ajihad had peppered him with questions about his past, but all of that was wiped clean by his time down in the void other than his name Eliot. But the main thing Ajihad wished to know about was what he knew of magic. He had bragged about how strong his magic was. Now thinking himself foolish he went down to the training fields to where the twins young rider Eragon with Saphira at his back was frowning, with a sudden explosion of recognition of what he was attempting he opened his wings and threw himself down the short tunnel fully into a grassy field. _Eragon stop!_ he yelled to the entire field, next he faced the twins, _how dare you!_ he focused on the ring and pulled the real fourm out. A ghostly double formed, the twins gasped. He faced them, _Ajihad instructed me to take the trial of magic with you, let us begin before I decide to decapitate you._

The twins smiled, "Lift this stone", they pointed at the ground toward a pebble, he focused on the pebble, he pulled it up to eye level. With no resistance.

He continued through the morning, he found all their attempts to stop him amusing. He was funneling energy from the nearby bonfire of course people just thought it was running low on coals because the energy from the fire was invisible. They frowned, irritated by his absolute triumph, they walked away identical twin scowls crossing their foreheads. A sudden furious clang caused him to swing his long head and neck over to see Arya standing with her sword to Eragon's neck. "You have passed." she stated and began walking back across the field.

 _Arya, please talk to me._ She raised one of her eyebrows then walked briskly to where he stood. "What is it Eliot?"

 _I was wondering if you would be interested in a duel._

"And how would you accomplish that?"

He searched the field for anyone suitable for such a high speed duel. He set his eyes on a tall man with a single sword spinning in a fury for any mere man would fall to, _Hail! Come here master of the blades. Fredric correct?_

Fredric frowned but left the people he was schooling with the blades. "Yes?"

 _Would you be interested in helping me duel Arya?_

Fredric grinned, "crossing blades with an elf is a rare chance. I will help you."

 _Good,_ and with that he took control of Fredric's actions, he controlled him like a puppet. Arya looked to him then Fredric suddenly understanding, not wasting another second. He charged her with Fredric. Blows that shook his. . . Fredric's arms hit him from all angles, he blocked, ducked and then swung, only to find Arya not there, he twisted and blocked, he swung at the hilt of the blade, she dropped the blade, as he pressed his against her chin before releasing the pressure, _good match?_ he said timidly, she picked up the blade and bowed to him, "You passed." Fredric ran back over to his students obviously intimidated by the power he controlled.

He gave a very dragon like grin to Arya, her face lit up, she reached out to brush his head, he bowed it and she patted Eliot's snout.

A severe burning sensation entered his body. It was like his veins were filled by fire, and then ice, he willed himself to move but found himself unable, the whole field had stopped any action as they watched the dragon thrash while Arya stood paralyzed.

Slowly a tendril of thought extended from both of them, it pulled their minds closer and a white star pressed itself into his skin. Arya looked at her right hand with a strange expression, flexing it. Suddenly a rush of memories clouded his own mind, he retreated from the connection, and slowly felt emotions trickle smoothly across his mind.

 _Well, that's not what I expected to happen._ Eliot said timidly.

Arya ran back through the tunnel not stopping for anyone.

* * *

 **That was too much fun to re-write, tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wew! Got a couple reviews! Thanks for the criticism! It makes me self aware of errors that I am making, without further adieu I will continue! (hopefully I can write much more after finals)**

* * *

Chapter #2 Rider and Dragon

 _Arya!_ he yelled down the tunnel.

Growling he trampled after her. The tunnels fine work was chiseled with symbols that he couldn't make out, most likely the dwarven emblems. This time as he exited he took time to examine the city. Its steep marble walls were embedded with rubies and laced with gold. There was no place in this marvel, instead a library sat at the top where he had talked with Ajihad. Most of the people gave him fearful glances.

That was their way of life, fear and uncertainty.

Thinking back to the plotline he remembered how many of the people in the Varden were apprehensive of dragons. Knowing them to be wild beasts with no self control. He sauntered around the outside walls, eventually he grew tired and opened the new bond he shared with Arya, His. . rider. It didn't seem right for him to even possibly have a rider. But when fate calls there is little anyone can do to stop it.

 _Arya you must have hope._

Arya paused momentarily, _Hope is both a blessing and curse to those who have it in their hearts. Hope breeds confidence but also arrogance. Hope breeds security but also fear. It is a double-edged sword that must be wielded for a certain person. If you were to lose hope, fear and despair would set in faster than death and what was once a goal will be just a faded dream that never comes true._

 _You speak from a broken heart._ He said as he reached closer to her mind.

 _Find a new way to fight the darkness that now wells up in your very soul._

 _I can't have anyone else be hurt by my actions._ She sent him a image of a library she was in. A personal quarters for the elf.

Immediately he set out to climb there but she waved him off. _There are times when you can help someone and there are times that you can not._

Eliot paused, then reached out again through the new link. He quickly found the path back into her mind. _I am going to the dragon hold._

He sauntered up a set of stone stairs and up through a large marble room where the star sapphire sat on its stand. He saw a small bazer in the back. He focused his mind on the fire, it began bending to his will, he made a funnel of flames and filtered the fire onto himself. Its energy dissipated and all that was left was a few flex of compressed charcoal laying on the ground as the raw energy of the flame disapeared.

Something pressed against his flank, he jumped away, it was Saphira.

 _Don't do that or scare me like that!_ He scolded.

 _Sorry, I was just wondering if you would like to take a short flight with me around the city._

He paused, _if I knew how to fly I would join you._

Her sides began vibrating, _yo….u you don't know how to fly!_ She collapsed quite literally roaring with laughter.

He lashed his tail out banging it against her side, she looked at him, then jumped into the air, hovering just out of his reach. _Get me young one!_

He started making a human like laugh, or rather…. tried to, but it came out much the same as hers. _There is more than one way for me to reach you._

Latching onto her right wing with his mind he pulled it down. She crashed. _Cheater._ She hummed.

 _I would say it is something of a talent._ He answered brightly.

She lifted her glimmering head of the marble tiles.

Without notice he felt something other than Saphira's mind press against his. _You know Eliot, one would say practice makes perfect._

Arya stood in the doorway, not with a smile as he had hoped but her mind practically radiated happiness, that was a start.

The cheerful morning faded into midday as Arya went to the forages to find a dragon saddle. She returned with a saddle, it was obviously made by someone who knew what they were doing, but just as obviously centurys old, _It should fit you nicely till they can make an actual riding saddle for you._

She paused, _would you like to try it on?_

 _Come, I grow tired of this game, are you a dragon rider or not?_

A small grin appeared on her otherwise stoic face, she placed the saddle with its woven fabrics over his back, she pulled down the straps so that they were uncomfortably tight, _umm too tight?_ he said obviously suprised.

She undid the one on his chest slightly. _Ahh, I can take a breath now!_

After a few more moments of adjusting Arya pulled herself up into the saddle. Her mind was trembling with excitement. _You know I have never flown far before?_

She nodded, _I am sure you will do fine. There is no sport better than flying, if you fail we both die so be sure that you can before we take to the skys._

He stood, Arya light on his back, she crouched down low and togeather they peered over the ledge, _ohhooo that is a looong way down, are you sure you want to do this?_

 _Stop complaining, you're acting like a hatchling._ Said Saphira with Eragon on top of her gliding just outside the dragon's roost.

 _Get out here young one!_

He groaned. Y _ou ready to try this?_

Arya looked him in the eyes, _Would you like to answer that?_

 _Very well._

And with that he dashed outside the dragon hold and threw himself over the ledge. He snapped his wings open, and pushed down hard, the air thickened, pushing himself higher into the air. He tucked his wings in for a dive, Arya whooped. The air didn't feel invisible, it felt like swimming but in a substance that he could touch.

The air folded around his wings, malleable. _Arya._

 _Yes?_

 _Would you like to fly with me?_

She began to ask questions but he hushed her. He took the energy that he had gathered from the blazer and pushed it across their link.

She gave a small gasp, _that's so much energy! How are you not dead right now!_

He gave the equivalent of a mental shrug. _Dragons are strange powerful creatures._ He stated, artfully not answering her question.

She pulled her feet out of the straps and she began weaving a spell of levitation.

He stopped her, _Oh not like that silly._

He reached out with his mind flying quickly over a bonfire that was roasting a whole boar and began literally pulling the fire toward them, the energy was quickly transferred to him. _Like this._

With a surge of energy Arya's arms developed a membrane between them. _Now fly!_

She leapt off his back, the skin allowed her to glide but not really fly but with the energy pushing her that he gave a few moments ago she was able to propel herself upward. _Saphra!_

 _What is it?_

 _Look!_ he gave her a quick image of himself flying.

She quickly flipped around and flew back around to him. _Well done._ she said grudgingly.

He pulled a bulk of air from below pushing himself higher. Saphira roared and chased after him and Arya.

The four of them spent the afternoon like this, and later in the evening they left for the dining halls. Arya's temporary wings had disappeared entirely, for they were more of an aparation and a gliding mechanism than wings. When Eliot landed he was treated to a surprise. Apparently Ajihad had moved Arya's items to a small cave off of his.

She blinked sleepily, Eliot gestured to his side, raising a wing for her to rest under. She stretched out under his wing and he brought it down on top of her. And like this, like so many riders before them they slept in the great city of Tronjheim.

* * *

 **Agg finals, I hate em' anyway I hope that you enjoyed that short chapter, It took, oh an hour or so out of study time to write this. But all and all I am really happy with how this story formed. Reviews! Two of them at the time of posting, again thank you all who reviewed. It showed both as guests so unfortunately I have no one to thank for the awesome criticism, I tried to make this chapter only cover one fairly uneventful day, don't worry, he's not that strong he can't do anything and is not that cliche (hopefully).**

 **Anyway tell me what you think! Time to shut my chatter box and go back to studying. Untill next time!**

 **~RiseOfTheShadow**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aww, no reviews that have come in recently so I have no one to say thank you to! :(**

 **On a good note this chapter should hopefully get some of you 136 viewers to take a quick moment to show what you think about this chapter!**

 **136 hits! wow. . . Awesome!**

* * *

 **Chapter #3** Segie under the Mountain

The slow in and out of Eliot's breath peacefully awoke Arya. In the back of her mind she was scared of what Eliot was capable of. But another part made her trust him even more because he was able to protect himself. After a few moments Eliot's breathing patterns returned to normal breathing pattern rather than the shallow ones of sleep. His chest rumbled slightly, she could feel the outside of his mind, it was quite strongly formed. But in a way different than human, dragon or Elf. Nothing got through unless he allowed it. Perhaps that was the source of his strange powers.

The barriers acted not like a magical force but the absolute pure force of his mind.

Tapping his side he raised his tent like velvety wing away from here admitting her to the light of the new day, then she spotted a dwarf in the entrance, a silent message passed between them and she began strapping on her armour.

The cave was dark, save for the faint light trickling from the shuttered lantern near Eragon's bed, but Eliot could make out a figure in the entrance to their cave. The dwarf looked around nervously, as if trying to distinguish shapes from the oily shadows. The silver dragon sat up straighter, gently walking over and shaking Saphira.

 _Saphira,_ he whispered. _Wake, up. There's a dwarf here and he seems agitated._

The blue dragoness grumbled and raised her own head to look. After seeing the dwarf Eliot mentioned, she rose and moved over to where Eragon was sleeping. She gave him a not-so-gentle nudge with her snout, and he shot awake. The commotion caught the dwarf's attention and he began talking very fast. "Argetlam! You must come quick! There is great trouble – Ajihad summons you. No time!"

Eragon fumbled out of bed and automatically began dressing. Arya stood near the doorway fully dressed carrying Eliot's saddle. Looking to the agitated dwarf, Eragon asked, "What's going on?"

The dwarf only shook his head, his beard bouncing. "Go, you must! Carkna bragha! Now!"

Belting on Zar'roc and grabbing his bow and arrows, Eragon strapped the saddle onto Saphira and climbed aboard. He looked over at Eliot who was also ready and already launching himself and Arya into the air. _So much for a good night's sleep,_ groused Saphira, and padded out of the cave. Once in the open, she launched herself into the air.

Orik was waiting for them when they landed near the main gate. He stemmed the tirade of questions from the rider and dragon, saying that he didn't know any more than they did; Ajihad would explain once they got to his study. The two hastily made their way through Tronjheim and to Ajihad's chambers.

Inside, they found Ajihad, Arya, Eliot and another man who was introduced to the pair as Jormundur, Ajihad's second in command. The group gathered around the large wooden table, and Ajihad delivered the bleak news; less than an hour ago, a dwarf had come running out of the tunnels injured and frightened, claiming the a horde of Urgals were approaching the city.

A din of voices echoed throughout the chamber as everyone began talking at once. Ajihad called for silence and explained further that the Urgals were not coming through the mountains, but _under them_. Apparently, the Urgals had set up a settlement in a abandoned dwarf city near the Surdan border in the Beors. It was here that the beasts had been migrating all year.

Jormundur asked if they knew how many Urgals there were, but Ajihad merely shook his head. He and King Hrothgar had come up with a plan to collapse several extraneous tunnels that led into the city, forcing the Urgals to come at Tronjheim in one of three main tunnels. This is where the Varden would mount their defense of the city. Ajihad turned to Eragon and Saphira. "I need the two of you to assist the dwarves in collapsing the tunnels on the outside of the city. Arya and Eliot will assist a group underneath."

"We'll do what we can," Eragon assured him.

"Jormundur, see to the men. Tell them to prepare for battle."

After flying around for a few minutes, they located a bundle of lanterns that lead them to the right spot. Eragon explained to the leader of the group that they were here to help, and the dwarf led him to an open patch of ground, stating the tunnel they wanted to collapse was directly below this point.

 _Eliot, any idea's?_

 _Look for any weak spots in the ceiling, Arya and I will be underground with another group._

Eragon paused. _Good luck._

 _The same to you my friend._

Eragon reached out with his magic, whispering, " _Thrysta deloi._ " He felt his power encounter rock, but he pushed on, to the hollow space underneath that was the tunnel. Instead of trying to uncover the tunnel, he focused on its ceiling, looking for weak points or cracks he could exploit. Every time he found one, he pushed on it, making it wider and deeper. Nearby, Arya worked on another tunnel deeper underground, adopting the same method. To the dwarves, all they could see were the human grimacing and staring at the ground, and they began to grow impatient.

But he persevered. Another few moments passed and a pair of deep _cracks_ were heard through the soil. A loud screech, and the ground in front of Eragon caved in like water flowing into a hole, leaving an opening several yards across. Ten seconds later, the same thing happened with Arya's tunnel, and the delighted dwarves set to work walling off the tunnels with the rubble. The leader of the group led Eragon and to another set of tunnels. Over the next few hours they worked on, collapsing nearly ten tunnels around Tronjheim. Saphira lent them her strength, but the work took its toll on him.

A loud shout echoed through the tunnels, Arya ran sprinting out a dozen dwarfs behind her. And the tunnel began collapsing completely. Eliot did not exit.

Saphira began searching with her mind frantically but was halted by Arya. Without warning the ground began to tremble, dust forcing its way into the ground. It swelled together and pulled down, an extremely loud crack could be hear for a mile around as the solid earth was blasted away and Eliot staggered out of a deep hole.

 _Never._ He gasped pulling in a deep breath, _make me do that again._

Arya threw her arms around his thick neck. _I won't._ she promised.

And without further hesitation they flew back toward the mountain city.

* * *

As they flew light began to creep into the mountain through the crater's opening, and Eragon took the chance to look around at the landscape. At the base of Tronjheim, the Varden and dwarves began assembling their army into three large battalions. There were regular swordsmen, as well as rows of spear- and pikemen. Towards the rear, lines of archers readied their bows. A small figure detached itself from the far battalion and approached the dragons. As it grew closer, they recognized it as Orik. Laden in the heavy garments of war like his kinsmen, the dwarf looked quite imposing beneath the layers of steel and mail.

He waved them forward. "Come, Ajihad wants you to join the army. There are no more tunnels to collapse, and we have some food waiting for you." Orik led them to a tent where two loaves of bread and water were set aside for Arya and Eragon; Saphira helped herself to a large pile of dried meat in the corner along with Eliot. The food was simple, but they all ate without complaint. Eliot kept looking at Saphira, when she looked up he caught her eyes and hurriedly brought his eyes back down to the food. When they had finished, Orik told them to wait and disappeared out of the tent. He returned a moment later with a line of dwarves all carrying various large pieces of plate armor.

Eragon lifted one of pieces and inspected it. It was of very fine make, engraved with markings and gold filigree. Nearly an inch thick in places, it was also very heavy. No man could fight under this weight, he thought, and there were far too many pieces for a single set of armor.

Orik beamed at them. "Gifts from Hrothgar. They were lain so deeply among our other treasures we had almost forgotten about them. They were forged in another time, before the Fall."

"But what _is_ it?" asked Eragon.

"Why, it's a dragon's armor of course!" Orik laughed. "You don't think the Riders would go into battle without having their dragon's protected did you? Complete sets are rare, as they take a long time to make and dragons are always growing. Still, Saphira and Eliot aren't too large yet, and it should fit them nicely."

 _What do you think?_ Eragon asked, turning to Saphira.

 _Let's try it on,_ she said, a gleam in her brilliant blue eyes.

She looked at Eliot for permission to be fitted first.

He parted his fangs slightly in a smile. _By all means ladies first._

Arya stepped forward to help, and between the two of them, they managed to fit all the pieces together. As they stepped back to admire their work, the two riders were struck with a sense of awe. Saphira's entire neck, save her spikes, was encased in overlapping plates of armor. Her belly and chest were protected by the heaviest plates, and the lighter ones encased her tail. Her legs and back were completely covered and her wings were left bare. On her head sat a single molded piece of armor, leaving her lower jaw free to bite and snap. She arched her neck experimentally, and the plates flexed with her. _This may slow me down,_ she said, _but it will stop the arrows. How do I look?_

Eragon patted her on the chin. "Very intimidating."

She hummed contently.

Fitting Eliot's armour was a lot easier, it took a quarter of the time of Saphira's. He swung his tail, testing flexibility.

 _What do you think Arya?_ His eyes sparkled dangerously, ready to fight with undying courage against the incoming army.

She gave a short nod. "You are both ready."

Orik then presented Eragon with several pieces of armor for himself. A stiff shirt of leather-backed mail went over his torso, bracers were strapped to his forearms and greaves to his lower legs. On his head went a leather cap, mail coif, then finally a gold and silver helm. A pair of mail gloves adorned his hands, and lastly Orik handed him a wooden shield bearing the Varden's crest.

Eliot turned to Orik, _Tell Hogathar his gifts are much appreciated._

Orik laughed, "Thank us later when it saves your life!"

The warriors around them began marching away, and they followed. The battalion moved into position at one of the tunnels that had been collapsed and left open to corral the Urgals were the Varden wanted them. Rows of sharpened saplings had been dug into the ground, providing a thorny barrier between the men and dwarves, and the attacking Urgals. Above the openings, large cauldron's of pitch were heated by several fires, waiting to be poured into the holes to further stem the tide of foes.

The two riders rested against Saphira and Eliot's flank's and waited. Orik rejoined them a while later, having helped build a barrier to protect the Varden's archers. He sat next to Eliot, then jumped up with a curse when Saphira drew their attention to another newcomer: Murtagh. The dark-haired young man was leading his war-horse Tornac, carrying his sword and a dwarven shield. At their frenzied inquiries, Murtagh explained that Ajihad had released him, stating that the Varden needed every person they could get to fight.

Orik offered his hand, and Murtagh clasped it tightly. "Could always do with another sword arm."

Ajihad appeared then and briefed them on what was going to take place. One of the Twins would be watching the battle from atop the dragonhold and relaying information to his brother, who would be alongside Ajihad. The leader of the Varden asked Arya and Eragon to report anything out of the ordinary to the Twins, as he knew they could also speak with their minds. Although the thought of being linked made the two boys want to wretch, they knew it was necessary, and nodded in agreement.

Both Arya and Eliot agreed that Eragon should fight from Saphira's back, as it would be safer for both Rider and dragon to remain on the ground, lest they be targets for the Urgal archers. Orik and Murtagh would keep the foot soldiers away from her, so Eragon could focus on the Kull that were likely to be present.

Saphira lowered her head and nudged Eliot's shoulder. _Just stay close to us,_ she said.

 _Don't worry,_ he pressed his forehead against her snout. _They'll have to get through me before they lay a finger on you._

Saphira snorted. _You think I cannot handle myself in battle? I am no mere hatchling; I don't need you to protect me, and you are going to be needing my help more likely._

 _That still won't stop me from trying,_ he assured her. She looked at him for a moment more, then relented, and gave him a small lick, he froze.

 _Just don't be reckless, Eliot. I couldn't bear to see you hurt, I do care for your safety._ Eliot froze. Did she also had the feelings that he had for her? Only time would tell.

 _You know my shoulder is an effective pillow?_ He picked himself up and slumped down again but much closer to her.

Saphira blinked sleepily. _If that was an offer I might take you up on it._

Eragon looked toward Arya nearby, her sword at her waist and and elegant bow in her hands. He hurried over to her, concerned. "You are really going to fight then?"

"I do what must be done," she said evenly, not showing the kindness Eliot hoped, he flinched minutely and that emotion trickled to Arya.

"But, it's too dangerous!"

She eyed Eragon with a dark look. "Do not pamper me, human. I am not one of your weak females; elves train both their men and women to fight. I failed to protect Saphira's egg, and I would be further disgraced if I did not protect my dragon and you and yours. You forget that I am stronger in magic with my dragon now. Should the Shade show up, who could defeat him but me and my dragon?"

Eragon heard the truth in her words, but he still felt uneasy. "Then...just stay safe." In the ancient language he added, " _Wiol pomnuria ilian_." For my happiness. Arya turned her head away uneasily with Eliot's emotions telling her not to respond, and said no more. Eragon retreated back to Saphira and the others, sitting next to Murtagh.

Farthen Dur fell into an uncomfortable silence as everyone waited for battle. Eragon passed the time by both examining the links of mail on his armor and spying on Arya. Orik sat nearby, running a whetstone over his war-axe, the rasping sound of the rock being drawn over the metal echoed around them. Murtagh simply stared into the distance. Every now and then, a messenger would run out of the tunnels and the rows of men and dwarves would surge to their feet, only to slump back to the ground at the false alarm. The worst part was the lack of wind under the mountain; the air was dead, motionless. The drifting smoke and haze from the fires only added to the discomfort.

Eventually, darkness returned to the field, and Eragon found himself staring out of half-lidded eyes. Orik said they should try and sleep now while they could. Using his shield as a pillow, Eragon leaned up against Saphira's foreleg and watched Arya and Eliot who were engaged in some sort of mental contest, his eyes drooping, but still unable to close.

He sat next to the dragoness head, softly stroking her chin and neck. His own thoughts wandered through his head, and he felt a cold pit forming in his stomach. Saphira had been uncharacteristically silent as well, no doubt contemplating the future herself. She lifted her head and brought it to rest on Eliot's wing. _Are you scared?_ she asked quietly. He swung his head around.

 _Absolutely,_ he replied humorlessly.

He felt Eragon drift off and then Arya, they fell into a shallow sleep.

Shortly afterward a messenger ran up, _its time._

He gave a short nod and Eliot blew smoke over Arya's eyes and she began to stir.

Dark shapes and horned beasts swirled behind his eyelids. Voices kept reaching out to him, but were indistinguishable. He slept shallow and uneasy, until a hand touched Eragon's shoulder and he jerked awake.

"It has begun," Arya said grimly.

The once still battleground surged with movement as men and dwarves climbed to their feet. Orik swung his ax in a wide arc, ensuring he had enough room to wield his hefty weapon. Beside him, Arya notched an arrow and climbed into Eliot as he made a menacing hiss mixed with a growl. Eragon climbed onto Saphira as the dragoness tensed, ready for battle. All eyes were focused on the dark entrance ahead.

Rough shouts and sounds came from the pit suddenly as shadowy figures became visible. A sharp bark from one of the Varden commanders, and the cauldrons of boiling tar were dumped onto the horde. Screams followed, as the attacking Urgals were burnt and scalded. A pillar of flame appeared as a torch was thrown in and an inferno engulfed the beasts. More of their brethren trampled over the fallen Urgals and surged towards the encamped Varden.

The Varden's pikemen stabbed viciously at the oncoming horde, but were all too quickly overrun. With a deafening roar, the two armies collided. Saphira bellowed at leaped into the fray tearing into a Kull with her fangs and talons. Atop her back, Eragon parried blows from additional Urgals to protect her vulnerable wings. Blood spurted along Zar'roc's length and the crimson blade shone with glee.

Out of the corner of his eye, Eragon saw Murtagh, his face plastered with an angry snarl as he swung his sword mercilessly, smiting all who came near. Several feet away, Orik was shattering the necks of Urgals with mighty swings from his ax. At his back, Arya was a blur, her lightning fast blades slicing through Urgals as if they were parchment. Saphira turned, and Eragon saw Eliot open his maw and flames explode to life roasting an Urgal as it made a frantic scream.

An Urgal bowled over a wounded Varden swordsman and charged at Saphira. His war-ax skated of the armor protecting her front leg, and Eragon slashed Zar'roc into his head. The blade stuck in the horns however, and the weapon was yanked from Eragon's grasp. Cursing, he jumped out of the saddle and tackled the falling Urgal, pulling Zar'roc from its skull. He rolled to the side as another feral beast charged him.

 _Saphira!_ Eragon cried, but the tide of battle had separated them. He heard an angry roar and felt a wash of rage come from her, but he couldn't reach her. Suddenly, a Kull jumped at him, swinging a large club. Eragon stabbed out with magic, breaking the Kull's neck. Four more Urgals fell to the crimson blade's gleaming edge before Murtagh rode through the mass and came up to Eragon.

"Come on!" the dark-haired youth shouted, and hauled Eragon up into the saddle. Murtagh spurred Tornac with his heals and drove the horse towards Saphira. The dragoness was surrounded by twelve Urgals wielding spears, and they had managed to prick both her wings, but that was as far as they got. A bloodcurdling roar echoed across the field, and a brilliant explosion of silver light incinerated three of the beasts. Planting himself between Saphira and the attacking Urgals, Eliot had become death; the intense fire in his silver eyes was matched only by the dead Urgals suspended by his mind who had approached the dragoness.

Eragon was momentarily stunned by the ferocity of his new friend, but quickly came out of his shock. Arya and Eliot worked together in deadly harmony as they carved a path wide enough for Eragon to remount Saphira and she took off. As they rose, Eragon looked back to see both Murtagh and Arya engage another group of Urgals, both faces a grim mask of determination.

Saphira circled the madness of the battleground, giving both herself and Eragon a brief respite from the fighting. Their muscles were clenched and twitchy, the adrenaline pounding through their bodies. After a few moments, they dived at the rear flank of the Urgal, managing to kill several of the archers there before they were sighted. Eragon and Saphira repeated this tactic on all of the three columns, and their heightened vantage point gave Eragon a clearer view on the progress of the battle.

It was not going well. Slowly but surely, the Varden and dwarves were being forced backwards towards Tronjheim. The endless tide of Urgals streaming from the tunnels began to wear down the valiant defenders, although Eragon noticed that the different groups of Urgals did not seem to be following any specific leadership. Remembering Ajihad's orders, he relayed his findings to one of the Twins atop the dragonhold. The spellcaster acknowledged this stoically, the ordered Eragon to assist Hrothgar, whose battalion was suffering.

* * *

Eliot's limbs burned with fury and adrenaline. _Arya!_

Cursing she dashed over the heads of several Urgals. _Link your mind with mine._

 _WHAT! Do you know that it could effectively kill us both if either one of us was to die!_

Eliot smiled grimly, _its a chance we have to take. Quickly._

Arya hesitantly let herself fully into his mind. Her muscles screamed with power, she became more aware, faster, stronger and her heart pounded with the rhythm of the ancient language. _You know its name._ She gasped silently.

He grinned wolfishly, _would you care to use it?_

* * *

Eragon was chopping through another Urgal when an absolutely massive explosion occurred, Urgals flew back screaming, and there body's smashed into their comrades, swords lifted themselves from injured soldiers, their skin pieced itself back together, in the center of the swirling energy Arya sat atop Eliot, she yelled and Eliot roared his challenge to the heavens.

Lightning crackled through the ranks of Urgals, killing many of them. As suddenly as the spectacular display of power started it ended, Eliot collapsed with Arya atop him. He was panting heavily. Soldiers cried out as the now hesitant Urgal army slowly lost the upper hand and the Vardan began to push them back.

* * *

 _That was incredible. How do you keep the ability to use such power in check!_ Arya shouted in his now separate mind.

 _You have no idea what I know, if I were to use that magic too much I would lose who I am to my darker self._ He paused. _Eragon is heading for the hold!_

True to his word moments later Eragon asked for her assistance in repairing Saphira's armour. He glanced, knowing what had happened, _May a curse live on the empire's soul. The shade! Hes below the hold!_

He looked over at a blazing fire with a few dead bodies on top of it. He wordlessly began drawing its energy, once he had enough to fly he took off. _Jump to Saphira I must go help Orik!_

She frowned, _stay safe. . ._

 _I will,_ he hummed weakly.

She jumped over onto Saphira's back.

He flew for a few moments over the battle as the last of the Urgals were pushed back, but not before one of them saw him drifting weakly above the battle, they aimed crossbows at him. Suddenly his world shattered into fragments of light. Three bolts pierced his wings. He toppled from the sky. His head was jarred by the force at which he hit the ground. The world slowly began to fade. The last thing he could do was manage to cast a spell to shield his body from anyone who might do him harm. And then the world disappeared into darkness.

Meanwhile Eragon faced his own dilemma

The Twins had told him that the noises were coming from the main hall of Tronjheim, which was directly beneath the dragonhold. Eragon's only option to get there quickly was to ride down the Vol Turin, the long staircase that wound itself up the side of the city...or more precisely the polished trough that ran beside it. Throwing himself to the smooth stone, he flew down the trough at breakneck speeds. The swift descent lasted several minutes, and Eragon had to fight the rising nausea he experienced when he came to the end. Standing finally, he was just able to get a grasp on his surroundings when a sharp explosion split the air.

A large section of the floor erupted and the hulking figures of Urgals streamed out from it. Eragon grasped Zar'roc in preparation to fight, but was stunned when another figure emerged from the hole...Durza.

The Shade was garbed in fine black armor, and the Urgals gave him a wide berth. Upon locking his crimson eyes on the shocked youth before him, Durza ordered the beasts to surround him, but not to engage. The Shade wanted that pleasure for himself. "So, my young Rider," he said evilly. "We meet once again. Only this time, you will not escape so easily."

"You will never capture me alive," Eragon swore.

"We shall see," the Shade said, his voice dripping with malice. "Now tell me, where is your dragon?"

"Never."

"Then I shall force it from you!" Durza whipped his pale blade towards Eragon, who barely managed to block the strike with his shield. As he struck with his sword, the Shade also lashed out with his mind, trying to force his way into Eragon's. The youth battled back, but just as he was in physical combat, Eragon was poorly outmatched.

The pair traded blows, both at each others bodies and minds, neither one willing to back down. Eragon felt his strength wavering, and in a last-ditch effort, threw himself at Durza. The Shade smashed him in the head with his shield and Eragon's neck throbbed as he was flung back. Not hesitating, he threw his own shield at his opponent. Despite his superior speed, Durza was unable to move out of the way completely, and the shield clipped him on the hip. Eragon took this advantage and stuck out with Zar'roc, catching the man-demon on the arm. A howl came from Durza as his concentration slipped and Eragon thrust forward with his mind. The effect sent both of them reeling.

Eragon was unprepared for the tidal surge of images and experiences from the Shade's mind. He tried to gain some balance, but the force of them was overwhelming. Durza turned, fury in his eyes, and charged Eragon with his sword raised. The youth was still trying to close his mind, unable to raise his own weapon. Time seemed to slow down. Eragon saw the sword coming, but he could do nothing. The Shade smote him heavily across the back, slicing through both mail and skin. He screamed as pain blasted through him, obliterating all thought. He could feel the hot blood seeping down his back and he looked towards the heaven, bracing for the end. Eragon could barely stay conscious, tears running down his cheeks. He had failed. Everything; the Varden, Saphira...all would be lost.

A deafening report broke through the air, and a blinding light caused Eragon and Durza to flinch. Eragon blinked rapidly to clear his vision and stared upward at the sight that befell them.

The star sapphire had shattered. A massive wave of dagger-like fragments plummeted towards the floor...and in the center was Saphira. Jaws open wide, and from between them, a torrent of yellow flame tinged with blue erupted outward from her maw. On her back was Arya, her dark hair billowing wildly and her hands alight with a green glow.

Time slowed as Eragon saw Durza look upward to this new threat. A word formed on his lips as he pointed towards the falling dragon, his face distorted in an evil sneer. A hidden reserve of strength welled up in Eragon and he curled his fingers around the hilt of his sword. He plunged through barrier in his mind and felt the magic rush into his body. Eragon focused all his pain and rage into a single, powerful word: " _Brisingr!_ "

Zar'roc burned with a bloody light, flames dancing along its length, and with the last of his energy, Eragon drove the sword through Durza's heart.

The Shade looked down at the blade piercing his chest with wide eyes and an inhuman howl came from his throat. His skin crawled with swirling patterns of darkness, and he shrieked even louder as the shadows began to pulse through him. A final scream came from him as he was rent from head to toe, the darkness rushing out of him and passing through the stone walls in a flash. The Shade was gone.

The last of his energy drained, Eragon fell back to the floor. The last thing he saw was Saphira and Arya falling, but slowing at the same time…

* * *

Arya picked herself off the floor, _Eliot!_ she yelled with panic.

 _Relax elf he is being taken care of by the Varden's healers._ A voice said.

With that thought she quickly healed Eragon's back and at a new presences orders. Left the room.

Eliot sat outside waiting for her. She sat down and thanked the healers around them for helping him. He stretched his head into her lap and quietly drifted off into sleep as she began stroking his head.

* * *

 ***munch munch* Reviews are feel good food for the person who writes a story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for such a long wait, I have been working on a Iron Man costume but now that its done hopefully the chapters will be more frequent and I will in fact be more active. 323 hits! Wow! (thank you everyone that has reviewed). And I am going to be editing the first few chapters and re-uploading them. I apologize for the delay with uploads, school has been freakishly difficult and I would like to thank my reviewer who showed me the errors and now makes me cringe when I read the chapters that I wrote a few months ago, hopefully the edited ones will be better.**

* * *

 **Chapter #4** Rebuilt

The hallway was so silent you could almost hear the rock expanding and contracting. The four figures that lingered there barely made a sound, save for the heavy breathing coming from the blue dragoness curled outside the door. Saphira lay with Murtagh, who sat on the floor with his his back to the wall, her head resting in his lap. He gently stroked her neck and head, neither of them saying anything, but sharing thoughts and emotions through a temporary mental link. On the other side of the hall, Arya sat against the wall as well, her gaze directed at the floor. Eliot sat with his head at her feet as he rested in a shallow sleep.

Arya continued to stroke the smooth scales under her hand, the motion slow and steady, and she felt a small hum issue from Eliot's throat. He thought back to the battle, and the aftermath of what had happened. Ork had heard a massive explosion had come from the marble city, and shortly after that, a dark cloud of mist flew out of the stone walls and vanished into the sky overhead. Arya and Eliot gave the soldiers around them that were dieing new life and the Urgals then lost cohesion, and began fighting amongst themselves, which allowed the Varden and dwarves to regain the battle.

After the tide of battle had turned, Ork had ran through the gates of Tronjheim to find his friends. He came upon the main chamber where Eragon had fought the Shade and found Saphira and Arya amidst the ruins of the star sapphire, Eragon unmoving on the ground beside them. Saphira's face was taut with worry, as Arya examined her unmoving Rider. Kneeling next to the elf, Saphira sagged with relief when she told him that Eragon was alive, though injured. Together, the three of them had managed to get him to Angela, where the herbalist had set about tending to him and healing his wounds.

Arya entered the room, followed by Murtagh. Saphira and Eliot snaked their head in behind them, as their massive bodies were too large to fit. They found Eragon sitting upright on the bed, and his face broke into a smile when he saw his friends. Eragon felt a surge of happiness when Saphira saw him, and her chest vibrated in a deep hum. _It is good to see you well, little one,_ she said tenderly.

 _You too. But how -_

 _The others wish to explain, and I will let them._

 _You breathed fire, I saw you!_

 _Yes,_ she hummed with pride.

Eragon started to speak, but was cut off when Murtagh stepped up to the bed and grabbed him in a rough embrace. Weak as he was, Eragon returned it as strongly as he could. "You've got to stop scaring us like that," Murtagh breathed.

"I'll try harder next time," Eragon whispered back, and the two let go of each other. Eragon favored Arya and Eliot with a weak smile as they told him of what had transpired after he defeated Durza. He shook his head in awe as Arya explained what she had done to the star sapphire in order to distract the Shade, giving Eragon the chance to kill him. Angela simply muttered that between the two of them, she would have reached the limit of her abilities trying to keep them alive if it had not been for Saphira.

It was then that Eragon realized the horror of what Durza had done to him. The wound on his back from the Shade's blade had not been healed completely. He now had a huge scar running from his right shoulder to his opposite hip. Murtagh tried to cheer him by saying it was a badge of honor, but Eragon was dismayed. He was disfigured. Then, he thought of the mysterious figure who had come to him in his mind, telling him to rejoice in what he had done. He _had_ rid the world of a great evil, and Eragon felt a measure of peace wash over him.

Angela began to shoo the others out, stating that the Rider still needed rest. They complained, but a subtle threat of "certain ingredients" being forced upon them caused them to stop rather quickly. Saphira gave Eragon a quick lick and Eliot told him they would be by later. After they had gone, Eragon lay back in the bed and contemplated what the figure in white had told him. _Come to me...for I have all the answers you seek._

Eragon nodded to no one but himself. _I will come._

 **Commercial break!**

 **Okay so that ends the first book, all following chapters will be what will transpire after Eragon. Now without delay ON WITH THE SHOW! (Oh and can I say that Saphira X OC will happen quite soon. Nothing graphic I swear! It will be in the next few chapters.)**

Eliot awoke to a loud roar, within moments he could tell that there was a fight, he lept into the air and flew quickly around the corner.

The sight that met him was unfathomable, _No..._

Orik arrived soon after with the men that had followed, and then Jormundur and his reinforcements as well. Jormundur put his hand of his fallen friend's shoulder and mourned freely. Behind him, the ranks of men bowed their heads in reverence, paying last respects to the leader of the Varden. They then raised Ajihad on their shields and bore his body back towards Tronjheim, Arya, Eragon and Saphira in the middle of the precession.

Arya ran back down the tunnel after he promised to stay put.

Anguish gripped Eragon as he rose the next morning, the memory of Ajihad's death and Murtagh's disappearance weighing heavily on him. Arya had returned late last night with no good news, and only a few scraps of bloody cloth. Scrying their lost companion was also a dead-end, as the image only revealed a black pit. To distract himself, he turned his head and watched Saphira sleep. Her muscled sides expanded and contracted as her slumbering snores echoed throughout the room.

Because the great star sapphire had been shattered, the four of them was unable to stay in the dragonhold above it. The dwarves had given them quarters in an old guardroom on the bottom level of the city. It was a large room.

Her breathing quickened, and Saphira blinked groggily as a wide yawn escaped her. She looked over at her Rider and gave a small hum. _Good morning, little one._

 _Is it?_ he asked, his tone dark. _Ajihad and Murtagh, gone, slain by the beasts we should have driven off. It makes no sense._

 _We may never know what really happened,_ she said gently. _For now, we must be grateful for what we have left; each other._ She sent Eragon a wave of warm thoughts, and he smiled slightly, thanking her.

The dragoness then leaned her head down to inspect her still-sleeping partner. Saphira began to softly lick his face in order to wake him, small growls coming from her throat. Eliot stirred, and his breathing pattern changed, before finally rolling over to look up at her. Ice blue eyes locked with sapphire ones as they greeted each other warmly, Eragon smiled despite the dark mood.

Eliot picked up his head up off the ground. _Good morning,_ he said, then extricated himself from her wing and stood. Stretching, he greeted Eragon as well.

Arya pulled herself off a cot in the corner. "What shall we do now Eragon?"

Sighing, Eragon pushed himself to his own feet. "We must discover what the Varden are planning in the wake of Ajihad's death. A new leader could be chosen within hours...and we need to be there." Yawning, Eliot nodded his head in agreement.

"Right. But would you object to finding some breakfast first?" said Orik who stood smiling in the doorway.

"Not at all," Eragon smiled and belted on Zar'roc. He bent over to grab the saddle, but was slammed to the ground as a line of pain shot through his torso. It felt as if he were being sawed in half. Saphira growled as the ripping sensation reached her as Eragon's pain bounced across their link. She tried to soothe him with her own mind, but she was unable to lessen his suffering.

The minutes it took for Eragon's fit to subside felt like an eternity, before the last throb faded and he was left gasping on the ground. In a flash, Arya was at his side, gently trying to help him back on his feet, and Saphira rubbed her nose against his arm. _Oh, little one,_ she whimpered.

 _It was worse this time,_ Eragon managed to get out. He leaned heavily against her for support as he wiped the sweat from his brow with a rag, all of his companions radiating concern.

"Are you strong enough to go shadeslayer?" Arya asked gently, Eliot noticed that she seemed to be healing and acknowledged that.

 _We have to. The three of us have an obligation to the Varden to be present when they choose their next leader. We can't ignore the strength of our positions as Riders and dragons; we now wield great authority within the Varden._

 _Very well,_ Saphira said in a low voice. _But that Shade should suffer a thousand years worth of torture for what he did to you._

Eragon laid a hand on her neck. _I'll be okay...as long as I have you._ She gave him a soft lick and hummed, wrapping his mind with hers for support.

Together, the five of them, including Orik, made their way through Tronjheim to the nearest kitchen. In the hallways, people and dwarves alike stopped and bowed to them, muttering phrases like "Shadeslayer" to Eragon and "Devel" to Arya, Eliot snarled when ever the remark was unkind. Finally reaching the kitchen, they retreated to a corner where they attempted to eat, but neither Arya nor Eragon found they really had much of an appetite. They sat in silence for a time, discussing with Saphira and Eliot privately about who might be chosen to lead the Varden. For a long while, they considered the issues facing the, until Saphira told them of someone approaching.

A young boy stood nervously in front of the table, looking at Eliot as if he was going to rip his head off, Eliot reached his head around and blew warm smoke in his face and smiled warmly. He shakily told the older youth that he had been summoned before the Council of Elders. Sighing privately to himself, they followed the boy through Tronjheim making their way to a large circular room.

"I will await you outside shadeslayer." said Arya nodding him inside. But then the Council motioned for her to enter. She crossed her arms and followed

Inside sat Jormundur and four others at a round, marble table inlaid with the crest of the Ingeitum. Jormundur introduced the members of the Council, then gestured for Eragon to sit at the table. Saphira hunkered down behind him, her warm breath drifting onto the back of his neck. The Council told him that they had already spoken at length on the subject of the Varden's new leadership and had come to the agreement on who they wanted as their new leader.

Eragon and Arya were slightly stunned to find out it was none other than Nasuada, Ajihad's daughter. Whispering to each other mentally, Saphira and Eragon argued over their surprise course of action. She was not much older than they were, and when this was mentioned, the Council heartily stated that, although inexperienced, they would be there to help guide Nasuada. Saphira snorted into her companions' minds that it sounded as if they were to use the young woman as a puppet to get what they really wanted; direct control over the Varden.

Another twist was thrown into the mix as the Council told Eragon _and_ Arya that they were expected to swear their fealty to the Varden to further cement Nasuada's ascension. Without it, they claimed, Nasuada's leadership would be a hollow one if she could not garner support from the Riders, a handy helping of guilt to try and manipulate the one youth, Arya gave no sense of being phazed. Eragon debated with Saphira privately, much similar to what Eliot and Arya were talking about, over these circumstances, and what could be done. Unfortunately, the Council had seemed to back them into a corner.

They agreed with each other Eliot and Arya included, for the time being, to go along with the plan in the hopes that another option may present itself before Nasuada's ascension following her father's funeral. After informing the Council that they would comply, and after said Council let out poorly concealed sighs of relief, Jormundur sent for Nasuada to be brought in.

The young and vibrant woman Auron and Eragon had met days before had been replaced with one that displayed an air of uncharacteristic vulnerability. She sat shy and demure as the Council offered their condolences at the loss of her father, and she stoically accepted the offer to lead the Varden, her eyes never leaving her lap. Arya then stood with her back against the wall, observing the room silently. Eragon had told Saphira to inform her of what the Council had planned, as they had told Arya and Eragon that they were expected to keep silent. Saphira did not.

After accepting the offer of leader of the Varden, Nasuada asked to be left in peace. As the Council filed out, Nasuada called to the two riders, "Arya, Eragon? Could you stay a moment?" Puzzled, they settled back into their chairs as the room's doors sealed, leaving just the five of them inside.

They offered their own condolences at her loss and she merely inclined her head. Something about her demeanor changed then. Noticing this, Arya nodded slightly to Eragon, as she uttered a spell to keep anyone from eavesdropping on the following conversation.

As it turns out, Nasuada had been suspicions of the Council's plans from the start, and had no intention of letting them rule over her. She told them that she planned to follow in her father's footsteps, to continue of the path that he had laid down. Nasuada laughed at the Council's attempts to influence Arya and Eragon by making them swear fealty, stating that they could no more control the two of them than they could her. She told them that she meant for Eragon to travel to the elves with Eliot Saphira and for Arya to return to her people till the varden deemed it necessary that she needed to return, as Ajihad had originally wanted, to continue their training before returning to the Varden.

Conferring between themselves, Arya and Eragon formulated a plan that they believed might further circumvent the Council's ulterior motives and help solidify not only their position in the Varden, but Nasuada's as well. It was then their turn to surprise Nasuada by approaching her and swearing their fealty to _her_ instead of the Varden. She smiled warmly at her newest vassals – her friends – pleased that they had quickly learned how to play the game of politics but not overly surprised by Arya. After agreeing to give their fealty again at her public ascension, she dismissed them, stating that there was much to be done in the next few days.

Saphira sat in the corner of their room, her mind filled with thoughts, Eragon and Arya were out with Orik helping wounded as they could and the two dragons were left alone in their room. Her mind buzzed with thoughts of the last few days, even though it had only been a few days they had been some of her best and her worst. The hours before the battle left both dragons subconsciously stronger and a lot closer. Saphira slumped down, watching his tail flick back and forth across the floor as he walked, he was a handsome dragon and he was incredibly distant but she could feel how much he cared for her, he brought her food when they were waiting on news of Eragon's recovery.

And ancestors help her she loved him. She decided it best she wait till a better time to admit her feelings for him.

 **(and yes that is this chapter remember the mead fest? A drunk dragon, go figure.)**

The dining hall rang with the loud voices of many dwarves. It was the day after meeting with the Council and Nasuada, and already much had happened.

Arya was at first aggravated by their actions but after remembering what had happened she offered them all (including herself) slight praise at their actions but told Eliot privately she thought they could all do better, but reminded all of them of the debt they still owed to the elves, and that they were expected to journey with her to Ellesmera for training with the elves **[A/N:Yes she will train as well]**

Earlier that day, they had met with King Hrothgar who also wished to discuss the appointment of Nasuada to lead the Varden. After convincing the dwarven king of their faith in her, he relented and stated that he would support her as well. Saphira then surprised all present, by claiming that she intended to repair the broken star sapphire that had been sacrificed in the battle with the Urgals. For the first time, Saphira and Eragon saw pure joy alight the king's face and he proclaimed that no matter how long it took, the dwarves would rebuild the star sapphire so that Saphira would return and make it whole again.

It was this news that brought the four of them to the hall were the dwarves insisted on celebrating this turn of events, and honoring the riders and their dragons. Barrels upon barrels of mead were brought out as the drinking began. Even though Ajihad's funeral was the next day, both Eliot and Eragon agreed that this impromptu celebration may help to ease the distressing thoughts that had gathered the last few days. So both Saphira and Arya decided to join them.

As it turns out, Saphira had acquired a taste for mead, and the dwarves happily rolled out an entire barrel for her to enjoy. All present were treated to the humorous sight of a mighty dragon becoming increasingly inebriated.

As Eragon spoke with a cheerful group of dwarves, Saphira pushed Eliot into a corner, albeit with slight difficulty. The dragoness had developed a slight stagger in her gait, and her emotions began to become more pronounced over her link with her three companions. _Eliot,_ she hummed happily, her eyes drifting up and down his frame, _do you care about me?_

 _Of course I do as a good friend, why must you ask?_ He was puzzled at the question. Unlike Saphira and Eragon, Eliot had not imbibed quite as much and were still very much in control of their faculties Arya was only slightly slow to react as a result of only having a small glass of mead. Admittedly, he was trying to keep all his companions from embarrassing themselves should they become completely passed. As such, he found it harder and harder to keep Saphira from showing increased amounts of affection towards him in the presence of so many others. She had been slowly becoming quite...forceful, in her actions.

She hummed warmly, her mind seemed quite detached, she moved closer.

Eliot blinked a few times the confusion ran off of him in waves, Arya began walking over to him, _Saphira stop, you need to get a hold of yourself._

The response he got was a snarl as Saphira narrowed her eyes back at him. _Are you are not even my friend,_ she said with a clear hint of venom in her voice. With that, she turned and stalked back to Eragon, not once glancing back at him.

Slumping into a nearby rug made with deer hide he put his head down with an exasperated sigh, Eliot tried to shake the tension from his face. He knew that Saphira was not in complete control of herself or her emotions due to the large amount of mead she had intoxicated with, and therefore tried not to let her Actions sink too deep. He truly had no idea of what to do.

A group of dwarves began to cheerfully sing Eliot could hear Eragon and Saphira join in. Despite his foul mood, he couldn't help but grin.

 _At least the week couldn't get any worse,_ he mused to Arya who gave a small smile and looked at him, "That you are correct about." Arya and Eliot instantly regretted their words as Saphira reared up on her hind legs, attempting to duplicate a bow Eragon had made. Unstable, she toppled over sideways and fell onto a banquet table, knocking both herself and Eragon unconscious.

The dark haired elf's head slumped in disbelief. And Eliot looked away shamefully _Oh, boy…_

* * *

 **Hopefully this chapter is somewhat better, I am going to be reuploading the previous chapters that now make me cringe to read after that one guest review (thank you again, I didn't see that error) They will be up in the next week or so. And I will probably have to insert a new chapter to cover what I have planned but hey who knows!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wew! New chapter here we go! Also I'm starting a bit of a review poll, people have suggested that I add another new dragon to the story, a girl dragon(I have set it up so that if you guys want I can add his past girlfriend into the story), not really sure how that would work out so review and let me know your thoughts and if I get enough feedback that it would be a good idea I will send a new character back into the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter #5** The start of something new

Saphira and Eragon weren't quite sure whose head was pounding harder the next morning. They had managed to crack open their eyes only to find the banquet hall deserted except for themselves and Arya, who knelt by Eragon's side, shaking him gently.

"Eragon," she whispered. "You need to get up. Ajihad's funeral will be soon, and you need to make yourself presentable." As they young Rider slowly sat up, "Here, Orik left these for you." She pressed a bundle of fine cloths into his arms. As Eragon staggered to his feet, he noticed

Saphira who was looking around the room rather quickly. Eliot had disappeared, Arya told her that Eliot had gone to help the dwarves with lighting a large fire for the send off, apparently the young dragon had even greater knowledge of how to control aspects of fire. After Saphira had drank about half a barrel of water Eliot re-entered the room to only seal everyone from his mind, even Saphira was unable to gain any ground on entering into his mind. It was surrounded by an energy that led everyone to be more wary of entering into his mind. And the whole time spent waiting for Orik to get them was an uncomfortable silence, when he finally did come they were relieved.

Arya looked over at Eragon, who nodded back to signal he was ready. Together, the four of them followed Orik into the hall and towards the gate of Tronjheim were Ajihad's precession had stopped three days ago.

Unfortunately, the rest of the day wasn't much better than the night before. Ajihad's funeral had left them depressed and sorrowful, and Nasuada's ascension, although a success, caused more tension to plague the Riders. Adding to that were Eragon and Saphira's hangovers, their pounding heads and queasy stomachs not helping matters one bit. Abiding by their previous promise to Nasuada days before, Arya and Eragon pledged their fealty to her in front of the gathered Varden, much to the displeasure of the Council. Despite the Varden's apparent support of the whole thing, the two youths were distinctly aware of the increasing animosity coming from the elders. Even Orik seemed taken aback by their actions, warning them that despite what they thought was right, enemies had been made today, Arya simply nodded and continued walking.

If that wasn't bad enough that evening Eragon had returned from bathing to find a woman named Trianna in their quarters. The young sorceress had come under pretenses of asking Eragon to reconsider joining Du Vrangr Gata. However, she had used a serpent shaped bracelet on her arm to entice Eragon with some sort of spell, and was clearly interested in the young Rider for something other than simple conversation. This little meeting had thankfully been broken up when Eliot decided to break open the door, Saphira right behind him.

After the dragoness gave Trianna a not-so-subtle warning to leave, Eragon rounded on his companions, furious. He yelled at them for hindering his attempts to try and pursue a relationship, stating that he was not a little boy; he was a man, and capable of making his own decisions regarding women. The other three of them had vehemently protested that she was only trying to use Eragon because of his status as a Rider, that she really didn't care about him at all. Not only that, but Saphira pointed out that any feelings Eragon had towards someone would also involve her, due to their bond as Rider and dragon. Of course, this lead to Eragon reaming on them and the fact that their developing relationship had already affected the group dynamic.

The violent argument ended with Eragon leaving the room and spending the night away from Eliot, Arya and Saphira in one of the dwarves barracks. Even though the fight was long over from the previous night, tensions were still high between the dragoness and the drake, as they were still uncomfortable around each other after the events of the previous night.

They shared words of taught kindness before departing from one of the other.

The next morning, Eragon returned to their shared quarters. By unspoken consent, neither of them tried to discuss what had transpired, as neither side was willing to yield ground on the subject. The two of them were just happy to be reunited, and did not wish to risk endangering the close friendship that they shared.

It was during lunch that the young messenger, Jarsha, told them that they had been summoned by Nasuada. Finishing their meal, the two riders and dragons made their way to Ajihad's study, where Nasuada had taken up her father's office. Seating themselves in front of Nasuada's desk, they listened intently as she explained what she had planned for the Varden.

It came as a shock to all four of them and surprisingly even more to Arya to learn the Nasuada planned to relocate the Varden to Surda, now that the sovereignty had chosen to fully support the movement against the Empire. While Nasuada led her people south, Eragon and Saphira were to travel to Ellesmera to further their training with the elves. Eragon felt a small nudge in his stomach when she explained that Arya would be traveling with them, and tried to ignore the subtle poke to his ribs from Eliots talon. Orik would be accompanying them as well, so as to maintain a balance between all peoples involved with Eragon and his companions. After entrusting Eragon with a formal missive to the elven queen detailing the Varden's request for aid, Nasuada dismissed her vassal, Arya was truly a rider of the elves but she did swear to assist her and told them to prepare for their journey.

That evening saw a flicker of times past return to Eragon and the others. Dinner was finished and they sat happily conversing in their quarters along with Orik. The tensions and trouble of the last few days seemed to wash away in anticipation of traveling once again. "It'll be nice to get out in the open air again," Eragon mused, leaning back against Saphira's scaled flank.

"Aye, Tronjheim is a marvel, but after a while you miss the feeling of actually being outside," a new voice agreed, the four of them jumped, the messenger stood outside to tell them that Eliot would be expected, upon their next return to the Varden, to disclose certain information to the Varden to further their strategies.

 _It will be nice to actually_ see _where I am flying,_ Saphira joined in, causing the four of them to erupt in laughter again.

 _Not to mention seeing the sunlight shine off your scales, I have not seen that before,_ Eliot said, rubbing her neck warmly. The dragoness hummed at his touch, and Eragon couldn't help but smile. The last couple of days had not been easy, nor enjoyable, and he was glad to see that the four of them were slowly getting back to how they had been; but it was now more like a little family.

Arya actually began laughing along with Eragon.

They sat in quiet companionship for a time, until Saphira nudged Eliot's shoulder with her snout. _Would you like to go for a walk with me?_

Eliot hesitated, and glanced over at Arya, her mental state was improving but he did not want to leave her alone. "It's alright Eliot," Arya read his friend's expression. "Just don't be out all night, we leave early tomorrow."

 _We won't,_ Saphira promised, giving her Rider a small lick. She stood up and padded towards the door, beckoning for Eliot to follow her. Saphira hummed happily as the silver dragon Stood up onto his feet. Stopping to give Arya a small nuzzle with his snout, he followed her out the door and through Tronjheim to the fields under the mountain crater.

He strode next to her for some time before he notated a small area where the moonlight fell into the crater, beckoning for her to lie next to him. She hummed warmly their tails circled each other for awhile before Saphira actually addressed the matter on her mind.

 _What happens now?_ She whispered.

 _Nothing, I was to frustrated and confused this morning so I went to talk with Angelina after helping the dwarves._ He said before turning his head away, _I am sorry about locking you out of my mind._

Saphira acknowledged his apology, _are you up for another race?_

 _That doesn't help us rest,_ He complained in a mock tone. The two dragons shared another laugh, then just lay there together for a while, before Eliot spoke up again. _Saphira?_

 _Yes?_

 _You know that I care about you right? And what I did when you were drunk...I did_ _ **because**_ _I care?_

She nuzzled her snout up against his. _Yes, I do._

She laid her head atop his for a few minutes before Saphira pointed out that they promised Eragon they wouldn't be out late. Climbing back to their feet, they began to make their way back towards the marble city. As they walked beside each other, Eliot moved his tail over and wrapped it around Saphira's, holding onto to her as they walked. She hummed and rested her head against his shoulder.

Yes, she definitely made the right choice, and in time maybe he would make his. For the first time since she had hatched, Saphira was actually glad there were no other dragons around.

Or so she thought…

* * *

 **Happy april fools day!**

 **Review and enter the poll, new girl dragon or no!**

 **~RiseOfTheShadow**

 **(P.S. sorry for the short chapter! Trying some dragon fluff and its really not my talent)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN, NOR LAY CLAIM TO ERAGON, THE INHERITANCE CYCLE OR ANY RELATED WORK OF CHRISTOPHER PAOLINI.(because some of you said this needed to be put in here.) However I do lay claim to any original plot elements.**

 **Hey guys thanks for being awesome! Five reviews in one day! That has never happened to me before!**

* * *

Dawn was a half hour away when Eragon, Saphira as well as Arya and Eliot gathered at Tronjhiem's north gate. They hurried under and made their way to the large cavern door the separated Father Dur from the multitude of tunnels that ran under the Beors. Today was the day that the party ventured forth to seek out the elves and continue their training. Although part of him was eager to travel again, Eragon was hesitant to leave the relative safety of the mountain-city. Despite the large battle that had taken place less than a week ago, this had been the first place since Teirm were he and the others had felt safe for any amount of time.

Eliot shifted uncomfortably on his large haunches while Eragon spun a stick in his hand as they sat waiting for Saphira and Arya to join them. The previous night, Orik had come to him with rather unsettling news. When the party reached Tarnag, Orik advised Saphira and Eliot to remain more out of the way and avoid fights. Dwarves and dragons had a very uneasy history, especially those dwarves who lived in Tarnag. Due to this history, the act of having a single dragon, Saphira, in their midst was sure to cause enough tension about the party but now having two may force them to be a little more out of the way than they would have liked to have been.

Eliot understood that hulking monsters did not send guests and people who shared a rough history with them cheering to the mountain tops, in fact he guessed that this would not be the best for any relationships that had been built.

Eliot waited anxiously for the Sapphire dragoness to enter the room so they could be off, and hopefully they could speak privately again, he had something to confess to her. He hoped that they wouldn't be too long.

It wasn't long before Orik appeared out of the shadows and greeted them. Arya passed Eragon his armor that the dwarves had repaired after the battle. Orik presented him with another surprise. Hrothgar, in a symbol of friendship and respect for the young Rider, had offered to adopt him into his clan as one of his own family. If Eragon accepted, he would be granted the same status and privileges as any true-blooded dwarf, including their customs and rights.

Eragon debated with Saphira privately for a time on the offer, weighing both the advantages and disadvantages of such a position, before reaching an agreement. Smiling, the youth graciously accepted the offer, and Orik beamed with pride. After a short initiation ceremony, Orik told Eragon he was now officially recognized as a dwarf in the Ingeitum clan. Eliot gave a dragonic laugh as he pointed out they had another reason to call Eragon 'little one' as he had come accustomed to it.

A short while later, Arya joined the group, as well as Nasuada who came to bid her friends farewell. Both women seemed to take Eragon's adoption by Hrothgar in stride, and final preparations to leave were made.

"I wish you safe passage on your journey, Eragon," Nasuada said. "Know that the Varden eagerly await the day you and the others return to us."

"As do I, my Lady," he bowed in return.

Turning to face the two dragons, Nasuada stroked both their cheeks warmly. "Look after him you two."

Eliot leaned forward and gave her a small nuzzle. _We will, my Lady. Be safe._ Nasuada gave him another gentle pat on the nose, and bade them good luck. Eragon pulled a long torch from the wall and held it up for Saphira to ignite. Eragon walked beside Arya, and Eliot and Saphira slowly padded along behind, their sides touching ever so slightly. Auron felt a small shiver come from Saphira as they neared the entrance. _What is it, Saphira?_

The dragoness eyed the dark passage with a hint of apprehension. _I dislike the thought of being under all this rock for so long. And in the dark. It makes me feel uneasy._ Eliot draped a wing over her and pulled her close, this time she shivered.

 _Don't worry. I'll be right beside you the entire time._ His lips parted in a fanged smile. _Although, if it would make you feel better, you could ride me the whole way,_ he teased. Saphira snorted and turned her head sharply to look at him, her pace slowing a little.

 _Are you just being sarcastic or are you actually serious?_

 _Maybe,_ he growled. _Maybe not..._

Saphira let out a growl of her own and padded quickly after him, giving his shoulder a playful nip. _That's not fair,_ she muttered. _Don't tease me._

* * *

That night Orik guessed that they must have been half way there, Saphira was shivering because of the moist air, it made both the dragon's scales itch.

 _Why does it have to be under my scales!_ Eliot growled as he rubbed his neck along the side of the wall. He was stopped by Saphira gently itching under his scales in his neck. He stopped trying to itch them. After a few minutes she stopped and he looked at her, _Are you going to return the gesture stone head?_

He playfully nibbled her shoulder and scratched her back, eventually Eragon and Orik fell to sleep and Arya entered her meditative state. Eliot fell to sleep with his wing draped over a heavily snoring Saphira, the blue scales danced like rubies under the torch light. He could care less that he didn't like the dark, she was with him and that was enough.

* * *

Sara paced the palace, in just a few months there was going to be war, but could she really kill the one that she loved? Only time would tell. Galbatorix had talked with her the night before the words he used still sent shivers down her spine.

 _You mean to tell me that the boy survived! He is too strong, kill him!_ his voice hissed into the shadows that crept around the black marble floor his two pale feet left clicking sounds.

The figure calmed down slightly before continuing, _next time you see him I expect for you two to have a long talk that ends with his death. Give or take a few months till that time comes._

His eyes were sharper than daggers, _you know the price for failure._

* * *

 _If I ever volunteer to walk under mountains again, slap me,_ Saphira growled to her partners. She arched her neck and stretched out her wings, the sunlight reflected off of her with intense vibrance. She nudged Eliot, humming softly. _Let's go flying. It will feel nice to use our wings._

Eliot frowned, Tarnag was not much further down a small path, just a few dozen meters before they were at the entrance

Arya began down the rocky path and the others followed behind. After a short time, they found themselves greeted by seven dwarves atop large goat creatures who announced themselves as the party's escort into the city of Tarnag. Orik told the Eragon that he would be staying as guests of Undin and Gannel, the leaders of Tarnag's two resident clans.

As they were led through the streets of the city towards the main hall of the citadel, a group of purple robe wearing dwarves suddenly appeared and blocked the way. A feeling of unease spread in Eragon's stomach, and was mirrored over his connection to Saphira, Arya tensened and Eliot opened his barrier to his energies. These new dwarves appeared angry at something, and the guards who escorted also tensed. As Eragon leaned around one of the guards to better see the confrontation, one of the purple-garbed dwarves saw the insignia of the Ingeitum on his helm and began shouting furiously in Dwarvish at the guards.

 _That is not a good sign,_ Saphira growled, and by her foreleg. Arya looked mad and placed her hand onto the hilt of her sword. The dwarf in the purple robes who had been shouting suddenly stopped and pulled a ring from a pocket. He pulled three hairs from his beard, wrapped them around the ring, and threw it in the street, spitting after it. Orik and the other guards were taken aback at the gesture as the robed dwarves turned and hurried away.

"What was that about?" Eragon asked Orik as the dwarf retrieved the ring from the ground.

"It means you have made enemies, my friend," the dwarf replied in a low voice.

The party was then ushered under a large gate that separated the main hall from the rest of Tarnag, leading them into a open courtyard. Three large banquet tables were setup, and a small group of dwarves awaited them. Foremost among them was a gray-bearded dwarf wrapped in wolf-skin. He approached the party and introduced himself as Undin, leader of the Ragni Hefthyn clan, and their host. Undin then introduced Gannel, the head preist and leader of the Quan clan. No one seemed to notice the slightly annoyed snort that came from Saphira as not one of the dwarves made to address her. Eliot seemed to be a bit taken aback by their mentality that was radiating from them but did not take to inform his partners of anything.

The clan chiefs smiled as Eragon expressed his gratitude for their hospitality, but their expressions grew dark when Orik showed them the ring that had been thrown at them. "Shadeslayer, we must consult on this," Undin muttered in his thick accent. "Please allow my servants to show you to quarters where you can refresh yourself and prepare for the banquet we have planned." Eragon started to ask where Saphira could stay, but the dwarves had already hurried off with Orik and Arya to discuss the matter of the purple-robed dwarves Eliot sat on a nearby hillside.

After assuring an irritated dragoness that he would be right back Eragon followed the servant to a low room where he was able to wash the dirt and grime from his skin.

Meanwhile outside Eliot and Saphira sat together. _Acting as if we were not even there. Worse! Treating us like some animals._

Eliot smiled, _you find this amusing!_

 _No they just don't see us as dragons, they see us as murderous killing machines._

 _Maybe,_ she growled, but let the matter drop. She doubted they would be staying very long here anyway.

An hour later, the large tables were packed with dwarves as the feast began. Eragon sat next to Undin, with Orik and Arya next to and across from him Eliot was babbling away in the Ancient Language with her. Saphira had placed herself at the head of the table, to which no one decided to argue against, and wisely so, only after Eragon assured her that they were not staying long did she simmer down. Conversation was lively, and there was food aplenty, but an uneasy tension hung over the courtyard as the day's events plagued everyone's minds.

As the last plates were emptied and cleared, Undin turned to Eragon. "I trust the meal pleased you, Shadeslayer?"

"Aye, thank you."

Undin nodded. "I am glad you enjoyed it. I had the tables move outside yesterday so that the dragons could dine with us."

Eliot gave the mental equivalent of a pat on the snout to try to calm the dragoness through their connection, he could feel Eragon's irritation as well as Undin brashly insulted Saphira. Arya was much more insulted but didn't make any move, _If they insult you again I may have to take a brisk walk._

Eliot leaned his head down so she could rub under his chin.

The young Rider took this comment in stride, then abruptly asked about the ring that was thrown at them earlier. A painful silence blanketed the courtyard then, and Eragon was acutely aware of a wince from Orik as his question permeated the air. Across the table, Arya let out a small smile as she understood that he was doing, Eliot didn't even try to retain the grin that parted his front teeth.

The clan chief flushed, and told Eragon that the dwarves who threw the ring at him had declared themselves his blood enemies, and would oppose him wherever they could. Eragon tried to ask more information, but the two clan chiefs interrupted, asking if it was his wish to upset them, to which Eragon relented. The remainder of the night went by in stoic silence, before Eliot stated that he and Saphira were going to bed.

Unfortunately, their 'bed' consisted of a large cushion under a hastily erected tent in the corner of the plaza. Saphira laid down on the cushion, grumbling to herself the entire time. Eliot was amused, she seemed to care more about what people thought of her than anything else.

 _Don't worry there is a place where I can take you tonight if you would like to join me, it would just be the two of us._

She raised an eyebrow, _I am not going anywhere, Eragon is sleeping inside and it would be rude to leave him for the night._

His smile puzzled her further, _I mean inside my mind, constructed from your wildest imagination._

 _What?_

 _Think of it as my little gift for putting up with the insults to both of us, relax and do not be afraid beautiful one._ Saphira had a slight discoloration on her face when he said that, he wondered momentarily if it was a blush before surrendering to sleep.

He wrapped his tail with hers before closing his eyes, drawing Saphira's continuous directly inward on himself. Immediately his body changed, scales melted away into human flesh in the inky soup that they fell into together, suddenly the fog lifted and they were on mountains that scraped the heavens above. Quickly re-focusing on a lower area the scene changed. They were together in a small gorge with a river rushing besides them, the river bed was full of perfect smooth stones.

Saphira was still in her dragon form, staring at him with a gaping jaw.

He chuckled, _yes Saphira we are not constrained by our forums here, this is my dream world where I have learned to control my magic._

She shook her head, _how do I become human?_

He paused, _think of yourself the way you want to be viewed as a human._

She inhaled just before a gust was sent ripping up the valley, pushing her off balance, _Hey!_

 _Did I mention I control everything in here but you?_ His feet became dragon claws, the change raced up his body until he was completely remade as a dragon again. _Catch me if you can!_

The two spent a majority of the night chasing each other under a hot sun between the jagged cliff faces of the gorge, laughing when they would catch one another, occasionally the wind would hit Eliot hard enough that he was sent sprawling, Saphira would laugh at him while she went through the trees at incredible speeds. Just showing off.

Eventually the two became tired and sat under the sun beneath a willow tree. Saphira had entirely forgotten that this was just a dream world inside Eliots mind, and luckily, the entire ordeal in the real one.

 _Well you certainly know how to show a girl a good time._ She gasped between breaths.

He actually flushed a shade of crimson beneath his silver scales, _I think it's my natural charm that's getting you._

Her responding laughter made pins and needles go up and down his spine, never had any girl that he could remember make him feel that way. The pendant within his chest flared up, his entire chest glowed like a hot fire, quickly he pressed it into the damp grass.

She wrapped her tail around his, _thank you Eliot._

And without another moment's hesitation she gently pressed her lips to his, it was like getting struck by lightning, almost like his mind did not even know how to move. Eventually he leaned into it and the two enjoyed a draconic kiss of a sort. The edges of the dream world began to fade as they woke up, they were both in lothe to leave the world that they had ever so briefly enjoyed.

* * *

Saphira and Eliot woke up with their tails still intertwined, Eliot had a stupid grin on his face that Arya made a remark about when she entered the room. He had told her what had transpired and she congratulated him before he shushed her as he blushed an even deeper shade of crimson.

After a brief breakfast, Eragon and Arya were invited to the main chapel here in Tarnag by the chief of the clan who administered it. This left Eliot and Saphira alone together in their 'quarters' with nothing but each other for company. Hours in the morning droned by, despite giving their minds a work out their bodies were still fresh when they had woken from their sleep.

* * *

Later that day, Eragon returned from his tour of Tarnag's citadel. Gannel, the clan chief of the Quan, had given an enchanted necklace to Eragon and to protect him along his journey. The plain metal pendant actually held an enchantment for blocking any attempt to scry him, whether the spellcaster be friendly or not. Arya also informed her friends and dragon that they would be leaving before first light tomorrow, so as to leave Tarnag without any more incidents like yesterday.

True to his word, Undin had seven of his finest guards assemble around the youth, dragons, elf and Orik to escort them out of the city towards the river before the sun had even neared the edge of the towering mountains. There, rafts waited for them, the cool mountain water lapping gently at their sides. The plan was to ride the river north until they reached Hedarth, where the dwarves had a trading post with the elves. From there, they would continue on through the ancient forest Du Weldenvarden to where the elves remained hidden all these years.

As Eragon and Orik climbed onto the first raft while Arya saddled Eliot and the two went gliding into the morning light, Saphira slipped in the water beside them and slithered away like a serpent through the calm water. Poles entered the water and the rafts were pushed out into the river, Tarnag fading in the distance behind them.

* * *

 **OMG why did I type all that *cracks knuckles* I just spent four hours typing, owch my fingers. Anyway because you guys seem to be enjoying this I tried to get this one out there as fast as possible, sorry but I don't really like exaggerating the travel scenes, plus the Elves are soon to come and this brings all sorts of new surprises. I Hope that was not too rushed, let me know what you think of the new OC insertion in your reviews, + any reviews I receive with Q's (sort of like a Q and A) before the next chapter is added will be answered in the beginning of the next chapter.**

 **Until next time!**

 **~RiseOfTheShadow**


	7. Chapter 7

Arya and Eliot spent most of the first day just soaring above the clouds enjoying one another's company while Eragon questioned Orik about Brom. He heard the occasional whisper of something here and there, but this much he had grown used to. And so their day was uninterrupted, eventually he could feel Arya's thoughts wander back to him.

 _Why am I broken?_ She asked.

The blunt force of the question stunned him for a moment and he wobbled in the air, _you are bent; not broken._

 _Then why can I not feel the depth of our connection. Theirs grows stronger every second._

A sudden wailing filled Eliot's ears; he searched for the noise but when he found none he attempted to block it out, then with a sharp flash the horizon dimmed and twilight fell and the noise grew till it felt like a mountain was building on top of his head. And with one fluid motion it crashed down on top of him.

* * *

He woke up to a very concerned Arya staring down at him, "Are you hurt?"

A pair of Sapphire eyes flared to life above him, glowing in the red lamps lights. _You fell out of the sky stone head. Please don't make me catch you again, you are quite heavy._

He pushed himself out of the mud that was now coating his scales. _Sorry Saphira, my mind wandered into the realm of shadows._ He sealed his mind off from Eragon and Saphira and partially blocked Arya, not wanting to have questions asked about what he meant.

Thorv marched over to them, "Lady Arya, I believe that it would be best if you didn't take to flying in the Beor Mountains, please consider waiting till we have reached the plains."

Arya agreed and walked away after patting him on the shoulder.

Elliot shook his head and began sapping the energy from the roar of the fire. Within a few moments the amulet buried deep inside his flesh grew warm again, but he continued to draw till it had been completely saturated.

Feeling as though he had eaten well he stumbled away from the group who were now pitching tents in a clearing. He found refuge at the edges of the trees. Arya drifted around and through the tents, walking quickly and with grace preserved in her steps.

As the evening wore on Eragon sat by the fire and questioned about the dwarves hands, he heard something about 'fists of steel' but that was all other than more questions rambled off by Eragon's unsteady mouth.

Later Eragon retired to a tent and Eliot felt the energy being released from within the tent, after a few minutes of what would be a slow trickle of energy the candle light went out and Sapphira fell to sleep just outside the tent.

Arya joined him and entered a meditative pose.

 _I noticed you doing that before,_ he said closing his eyes, _Are you sleeping or are you awake, for you can not truly sleep like that._

Her face remained focused and calm, several minutes went by with nothing else but the waiver of the trees and the silence of the wind, "I rest and do not sleep; because a real dream is too unrestful for me." She answered aloud in the ancient language.

He accepted her words, bade her a good night and fell fast asleep.

* * *

The next day Eragon felt it fun to exchange riddles with the dwarves and question Arya about a dream he had had the previous night. She answered them artfully but it was painfully obvious to Eliot that she cared not for the constant chatter from a human who was most obviously interested in her. Eliot had seen first hand where they came from in the spirit boundary. From the beating heart of its source of power within the boundary; predemptions were often cast out as they would be needed for the individual's life in the future to help guide them.

* * *

The valley widened thought the morning as the rafts swept toward a bright gap between two mountains. They reached the opening at midday and found themselves looking out of shadow upon a sunny prairie that faded into the north. Eliot found great delight in all the plants and proceeded to eat one he recognized, leaving him full as though he had eaten a cow.

Afterwards the current pushed them beyond the frosted crags and the walls of the world dropped away to reveal a gigantic sky and flat horizon, almost immediately the air grew warmer. The As Ragni curved to the east edging the foothills of the mountain range on one side and the plains on the other. The amount of open space seemed to unsettle the dwarves. They muttered among themselves and glanced back longingly at the crags and peaks behind them. Saphira launched herself into the air and simply flowed along wind currents of the domed sky above until she became a dot in the sky above them.

Arya conversed with Elliot but he did not feel like joining his sapphire companion in the heavens above them. Instead he lazed in the river, snapping at fish if they dared wander too close to his sharp teeth.

That evening, Thorv chose a small cove for their camp. While the Dwarves prepared their meal Eragon cleared a space besides his tent and began sparring with imaginary opponents. Eliot was sunning himself on the banks of the river keeping an icy blue eye on the rider and one Arya. Saphira was off hunting in the nearby woods, trying to catch a deer she had seen earlier.

He had begun to drift off from the warmth of the sunshine when Arya flashed him an image of Eragon clutching his back. He lept from his spot and raced over to her side while she tried to calm Eragon's pain from his seasure.

Saphira flew from the forest as Eragon began to shout with pain. Arya lifted him swiftly and placed him inside one of the tents that had been erected along the side of the river. Within he could hear Eragon to continue to cry with pain.

Saphira entered his mind, _you must do something for him!_

He conveyed the message to Arya, and she talked to Saphira, _even with Eliot's help it would be unwise to._

He glanced inside the tent, _He is on his own with this one unless you can pull him away from his body._

He slipped his head out of the flaps to allow Saphira to slide her head in and look at her rider who was on the ground, moaning.

He reached out to Arya, _the fit is leaving him, we should let them both rest._

She was slow to respond, _Nay, I will stay here and comfort him when he wakes up._

 _I'm going to catch myself a meal, perhaps a few ducks._ He paused, he could feel discomfort emanating from her, _What?_

 _I don't eat meat, can you feel its life being drained as you kill it?_

He paused, _It's much worse than that._

He could feel Arya's questions rise to the surface of her mind about what he truly knew but he was not in the mood and he quickly took flight to the horizon.

* * *

Hours later he returned with a full belly carrying half of the doe he had caught that had been grazing, he caught the eye of a dwarf, the small man's glare was cold and calculating.

Unearthed ever so slightly he hid out of sight behind the tents.

He could feel the shadows around him, their fluid coolness, begging for him to return with them to the spirit barrier.

He gradually pushed the shadows that were leaking their dark thoughts into him, Saphira landed next to him with a hollow 'thud'

 _I was going to go hunting but look what you caught!_ She ripped the remainder of the carcass from between his front paws.

He laughed and rested his head on her back, humming contently.

Hours must have passed by while the two dragons talked, their minds eventually exhausting.

Saphira eventually stood, said goodnight. And vanished behind Eragon's tent. He likewise sat down next to his own riders tent and the two dragons passed with content happy minds into the landscape that is a dream.

* * *

When he woke up in the morning he located Arya with a flick of his mind and he flew to where he saw Saphira and Arya sitting looking towards the planes beyond them. Eragon was standing a short way down the hill, so he landed next to the young rider and very quietly whispered into his mind, _Quite the pair they make under the new morning's light._

Eragon released a breath he was holding onto, _The hunters in the dawn's light._

Eragon raced through the forest back to camp to help take down the tents and prepare for the day's journey to the edges of the Dwarven homeland while the two dragons, all the while laughing took to the skies enjoying the brilliant radiance of a good future.

* * *

 **It must be said that I am one lazy person, and I had been working on commissions and have been working through college but I think I have settled enough to truly begin writing again! Please review and let me know what you think of the new chapter as I have been writing more and I think I have improved.**


End file.
